


To jedno tylko

by Filigranka



Series: I jakiż to eliksir (zdoła przywrócić mi) [11]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, ale za to wszyscy się starają azaliż nie?, kategorie wangstu i angstu są postkolonialnym katowskim wyparciem, miłość to właściwie minimum które raczej nie zbawia, miłość to za mało, narracja powinna być wdzięczna Iserowi, nieidealne (a są takie?) relacje rodzinne, prawdopodobnie nie ma tutaj konsolacji, słodkie jak ochrana
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1961313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mały Rufus wpada na głupi pomysł przeszkadzania swemu ojcu w pracy. Poniekąd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To jedno tylko

Mali, siedmioletni chłopcy, jakby inteligentni, sprytni i amoralni nie byli, miewają czasem głupie pomysły. Dziecinne. Na przykład, chcą zrobić swoim ojcom niespodziankę. W postaci laurki, własnoręcznie wyciętej z brystolu, pomalowanej, z wielkimi, trochę koślawymi literami. Niekiedy zdarza się też, że złe pomysły chodzą parami – Rufus, zrobiwszy kartkę, postanowił ją wręczyć i czekał pod drzwiami gabinetu, aż prezydent Shinra skończy pracę Kilka godzin chodzenia korytarzem od ściany do ściany. Rozwijania fantazji (jest władcą, dobrym, sprawiedliwym, mądrym – ludzie go kochają) koncepcji rządzenia, wizji świata, a także przemyśliwania spraw niewielkich: lekcji do odrobienia, książki, która czytał.   
    Jego ojciec wyszedł, wściekły. Kroki dudniły głucho na marmurowej posadzce. Gdyby Rufus nie pragnął tak bardzo zobaczyć w oczach taty radosnej dumy, instynkt samozachowawczy kazałby mu odejść chyłkiem. Ale chłopiec chciał i był zmęczony, a to osłabia zdolność kojarzenia.   
    Prezydenta po prostu szlag trafił. Można to bez trudu zrozumieć. Po całym dniu pracy, trudnej, odpowiedzialnej, załatwiania spraw już nie tylko firmy, ale też państwa, po godzinach użerania się z niekompetentnymi urzędnikami, dyplomatami Wutai – stosunki z tym państwem uległy ostatnio nagłemu pogorszeniu – po oglądaniu raportów z eksperymentów naukowych, które doprowadzały go do mdłości, lecz wydawały się koniecznie dla ShinRy, więc zwiększał budżet działu badawczego – po całym dniu takiej pracy miał chyba prawo do chwili spokoju, ciszy, chwili, w której nikt by niczego od niego nie oczekiwał. Na tak oczywiste przejawy agresji, jak głośny okrzyk „tato", szarpanie za rękaw, machanie czymś kolorowym przed oczami, odpowiedział, jak najrozsądniej, atakiem, wybuchem nagromadzonych od rana emocji.   
    Wybuchem wielkim, efektownym i pełnym rozgoryczenia, zmienionego w gniew. Zawierał wszystko: krzyk, odepchnięcie, wymówki, obelgi, melodramatyczne groźby czy przestrogi („kiedy mnie zabraknie, cała ta firma runie w gruzy, z tobą u steru to już na pewno"), oskarżenia, pytania retoryczne – tak, wybuch z przytupem i fajerwerkami.   
    Rufus się po prostu trząsł. Próbował nie płakać, szło mu nieźle, łzy nadal pozostawały na skraju kanalików – płacz zawsze pogarszał sprawę, dodatkowo irytował ojca, rzucającego z furią „łamaga", „oferma batalionowa", „beksa", „wstyd dla rodziny" – ale kąciki ust drżały.   
    Założenie, że prezydent nie kochał syna, byłoby więcej niż błędne. Kochał go nad życie, kochał od chwili, w której pokazano mu małe, nadzwyczaj spokojne zawiniątko o oszałamiająco błękitnych oczach (mówili, że wszystkie niemowlęta mają niebieskie tęczówki, że to się zwykle zmienia, ale on wiedział od razu: nie w tym przypadku), kochał coraz mocniej, obserwując jak maluch zdobywa świat, rozwija umiejętności – tak, to nie był jego pierworodny, ale pierwszy z prawego łoża, pierwsze dorastanie, przy którym asystował. Kochał go i był dumny, kiedy dzieciak rzucał inteligentne, złośliwe uwagi, chłodne jak dorosłego. Kochał go, zapewniał najlepszych nauczycieli, nianie, kupował książki, gry, zabawki, chcąc, aby chłopiec był najlepszym, najmądrzejszym, najwspanialszym pod słońcem. Nie tylko dla dobra firmy-państwa, nie tylko z powodu satysfakcji rodzica, ale dlatego, że, jak wierzył, zapewni to Rufusowi szczęście. Kochał, więc chociaż wiedział jak daleko mu do ideału (zbyt rygorystyczny choleryk itd.), sądził, że wszystko jest w porządku. Przecież w ostatecznym rozrachunku liczy się tylko miłość, prawda?   
    (Wiele lat później, patrząc w profesjonalnie zimne, pewne oczy Velda pojmie, jak bardzo się mylił, dzieci są lustrami, odbijające powszednie wybory dorosłych; pojmie, że jego działania doprowadziły Rufusa do punktu, w którym żadna miłość nie jest możliwa, każde uczucie spychane poza krawędź świadomości, pojmie wszystko – nadal będzie kochał syna bardziej niż własne życie.)   
    Prezydent krzyczał tym głośniej, im mocniej zażenowany swoim zachowaniem się czuł – chłopiec chciał w końcu tylko dać laurkę – gniew pokrywał wstyd i niezadowolenie z samego siebie, usuwał winę. Twarz syna przybierała odległy, obojętny wyraz: próba ukrycia zranienia oraz rozczarowania, teraz jeszcze przejrzysta, za kilka lat, myślał dorosły, pewnie już nie do odczytania. Ale kąciki ust nadal drżały, nieposłuszne, łzy jeszcze czekały, gotowe spaść w sekundzie nieuwagi.   
    Rufus będzie pamiętał z tamtej chwili rodzaj rozpaczy, beznadziei tudzież dojmujące poczucie niesprawiedliwości. I strach. Będzie wspominał, zwykłe wysuwając na pierwszy plan bezradność oraz upokorzenie – to doda mu sił do walki, nakręci ambicję, to uczucia, których może, jak przywyknie sądzić, uniknąć w przyszłości. Jeśli – kiedy – tylko zdobędzie władzę   
    Jednak w opisywanym momencie obaj byli młodsi, nie znali jutra a choćby znali, nie rozpoznaliby siebie w przyszłych postaciach. Sytuacja wygasała powoli – prezydent krzyczał jeszcze, lecz już z rozpędu, myśl, że może przesadził, powoli torowała sobie drogę do jego świadomości. Niedługo przestałby, burknął coś na odczepnego, wziął kartkę, pochwalił chłopca, zabrał do apartamentu i zamówił mu deser z korporacyjnej restauracji – nie przyznając się do błędu ani nie przepraszając.   
    Umilkł wszakże znacznie szybciej, dostrzegając wychodzącego zza rogu Sephirotha, wówczas kilkunastoletniego; srebrne włosy opadające za ramiona, zielone oczy lustrujące otoczenie z niezmiennym chłodem, chód szybki – późniejszy generał prawie nigdy nie biegał – ale pełen gracji, jakby każdy krok był elementem tanecznego układu, znanego tylko jemu. Pozdrowił prezydenta zgodnie z protokołem i natychmiast przeniósł uwagę na Rufusa.   
    Ruszając dalej, wziął go za rękę, najprostszym z gestów; druga dłoń chłopca wyślizgnęła się z nagle rozluźnionych, prawie bezwładnych palców ojca; mógłby je uchwycić, gdyby chciał, jednak nie zrobił tego i – poszli. Sephiroth zwolnił trochę, żeby malec mógł za nim nadążyć bez podbiegania. Zapytany, dlaczego puścił syna, prezydent nie umiałby udzielić odpowiedzi, miałby jedynie jakieś przeczucia związane ze wstydem, poczuciem winy, lękiem, że jednak nie okazuje się dość dobrym rodzicem. Zabranie dziecka sprzed oczu rozwiązywało te kwestie, a eksperyment Hoja, przy wszystkich swoich dziwnościach, nie sprawiał wrażenie usposobionego specjalnie morderczo – Shinra westchnął tylko, złożył laurkę starannie, schował do kieszeni. W domu miał specjalną szufladę na rufusowe prace (chłopiec nigdy jej nie odkrył, w zamieszaniu pierwszych miesięcy jego urzędowania nie było czasu na lustrowanie zawartości prywatnych sprzętów, zapieczętowano je z zamiarem skatalogowania po kryzysie – uległy zniszczeniu wraz z firmowym wieżowcem) .   
    Młodszy Shinra szedł, najpierw oszołomiony, potem zaniepokojony, a gdy zielonooki nastolatek zapewnił, że żadne z nich nie będzie mieć problemów, szczęśliwy. Sephiroth zabrał go do swojego apartamentu – prawie tak dużego, jak pokoje małego prezydentowicza – zrobił kakao z bitą śmietaną i herbatę (do końca życia nie nauczył się przyrządzać wiele więcej), zamówił obiadokolację z deserem, cały czas obserwując chłopca, uważnym, nawet trochę ciepłym spojrzeniem. Rozmawiali ostrożnie, na tematy ogólne: literatura, muzyka, gry video. Później SOLDIER – starszy z dzieciaków należał już do organizacji – musiał zająć się swoimi lekcjami, poćwiczyć przed poranną sesją treningową, ale nie wyganiał gościa. Pozwolił mu czytać książki, odgrywać bitwy na planszach taktycznych, aż do późnego wieczora, kiedy Rufusa przejęły dwa turki z orszakiem niań.   
    Prezydent nie miał nic przeciwko temu, żeby jego syn spędzał czas z Sephirothem – w korporacyjnym środowisku trudno znaleźć dzieci, tym spoza swojego otoczenia nie ufał na tyle, aby dopuścić ich w pobliże swego następcy, progeniturę wspólników i konkurentów biznesowo-politycznych traktował jako potencjalnych zabójców; wiedział zaś, że mali chłopcy potrzebują kolegów w podobnym wieku. Eksperymentalną broń Hoja uznał za idealne wyjście z sytuacji – miał pewność lojalności, a Rufus mógł się wiele nauczyć od istoty, która, wedle zapewnień profesora, na sto procent zostanie bohaterem przed dwudziestym rokiem życia.   
    Nie można też zapomnieć o chęci pozbycia się dzieciaka sprzed oczu, najzupełniej naturalnej w sytuacji, kiedy ojciec ma na głowie zarządzanie państwem – kwestia odpowiedniego wypoczynku nabiera wtedy wagi, od poziomu percepcji Shinry zależało w końcu życie tysięcy ludzi.   
    Znajomość Rufusa i Sephirotha rozwijała się więc pod auspicjami prezydenta, czyli całej korporacji. SOLDIERowi ustawiono godziny zajęć pod plan młodszego chłopca, temu wprowadzono dodatkowe lekcje z dziedziny wojskowości – ostatecznie, w relacjach nieformalnych powinna panować przynajmniej pozorna równowaga, w dawaniu, braniu, pozycji, to ułatwiało ewentualne przyszłe wykorzystanie drugiej strony. Jak większość planów Shinry, ten także wypalił: po kilku latach wzajemnego testowania, manipulowania, sprawdzania, oceniania oraz wplątywania w intrygi, przerywanych przez kompulsywne wybuchy zwierzeń, niedługo po rozpoczęciu wojny w Wutai, nastolatkowie uznali, że mogą się chyba nazywać przyjaciółmi. Według standardów dworskich, rzecz jasna, czyli z możliwością dosłownego wbicia przyjacielowi noża w plecy, gdyby zaczął zawadzać w drodze do władzy – ale jednak.   
    (Wiele lat później Rufus, wreszcie przywódca – niestety, zniszczonego państwa – siedząc na wózku, spróbuje wytłumaczyć sobie, chłodno i pragmatycznie, dlaczego Sephiroth wziął go za rękę. Będzie się przekonywał, że chłopak potrzebował po prostu niegroźnego, żywego stworzenia do trzymania w pobliżu, relacji z tombaku, iluzji koniecznej dla higieny psychicznej; że przygarnął go niczym bezdomne zwierzątko, pod wpływem ślepego instynktu; że był mu potrzebny jako żeton w grze o władzę; w skrócie, że najemnik traktował go tak, jak Rufus Dark Nation. Myśl o byciu użytym jako narzędzie będzie bolała mniej, niż konfrontacja z przywiązaniem, zaufaniem oraz nieważnością w ogólnym planie kwestii prywatnie najistotniejszych).   
    (Sephiroth po zniszczeniu Nibelheim nie będzie przywoływał wspomnień, szczególnie tych, które mogłyby naruszać wizję świata, którą zlepi z notatek znalezionych w willi, szeptów Jenovy tudzież własnej interpretacji przeszłych wydarzeń, stworzonej przez przerażony umysł w histerycznej próbie zachowania „ja", poczucia sensu i zablokowania cierpienia. Jednak, kiedy geostigma poczyni spustoszenia w organizmie Rufusa, bóg in spe rozpozna jego wolę pośród setek innych, przypomni sobie dziesiątki chwil – także tę, gdy po raz pierwszy zobaczył dziecko, obrywające właśnie od kogoś bliskiego: zdezorientowane, pełne żalu, lecz za wszelką cenę próbujące nie płakać, żeby nie rozczarować bardziej tego, kto krzyczał. Zabrał je nawet nie myśląc, czyje jest, tylko po to, żeby uniknęło dalszego bólu.   
    Sephiroth znał bowiem świetnie sytuacje takie jak tamta pod gabinetem, ale nigdy się do tego nie przyzna, a w chwili, gdy pojmie, że gdzieś na planecie tego chłopca, już dorosłego, powoli wyniszcza stworzona przez niego choroba, strząśnie z siebie nadpływającą przeszłość gorączkowo, panicznie, zamykając wszystkie dawne sprawy jedną myślą: „Rufus miał taką silną wolę... jego dusza przyda się przy skażaniu Lifestreamu" i przyspieszając rozwój geostigmy).


End file.
